<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I love you by Wilvarin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27486823">I love you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilvarin/pseuds/Wilvarin'>Wilvarin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adorable Blueberries [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:55:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27486823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilvarin/pseuds/Wilvarin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>First time they said "I love you".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Imperial Agent/Male Smuggler, Rel/Essie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adorable Blueberries [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I love you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Re'luniss belongs to mimabeann</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Long late-night holocalls started to become a sort of tradition. They talked and talked to each other till one of them fell asleep, or at least before both of them were ready to go to bed. It was a poor substitute for being able to kiss each other good night but, as Essie stated once 'You take what you can get, <em>ch'acah</em>.' - and he couldn't agree more.<br/>That particular time wasn't an exception. They talked about the little things - she told him about the planet she went last, he told her about a brawl Skir'mir got into, and so on - back and forth. Re'luniss smiled, noticing Essie's eyes starting to droop while she was desperately trying to stay awake.<br/>"You're falling asleep on the comm, <em>cyare</em>." He chuckled softly. "Go to bed."<br/>"You first." A small stubborn pout formed on Essie's lips, and it caught him off-guard how <em>much </em>he had wanted to kiss it away.<br/>"I <em>am </em>in bed." He slightly tipped the comm to demonstrate his surroundings to her.<br/>"Well, I am in there too. In here. Not in <em>your </em>bed." The young woman shook her head chasing away the sleepiness.<br/>"You don't say! Believe it or not, I noticed." He smiled.<br/>"Fine, hang up first then."<br/>"Ok."<br/>"Ok." She narrowed her eyes, a small smile forming on her lips. "Liar. You never hang up first."<br/>"Guilty as charged." Rel laughed again. "Sleep well, <em>cyar'ika.</em>"<br/>"Sweet dreams, ch'acah."<br/>"Essie?" His fingers hovered over the comm's button.<br/>"Hm?" <br/>"I love you."<br/>A soft smile lit up the young woman's face. "I love you too."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>